


The Art of War

by Quietpanda2021



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alliances, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Character, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Slow Romance, Space Battles, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietpanda2021/pseuds/Quietpanda2021
Summary: “War is cruel and harsh, it brings pain and sorrow to those who lived through it. It spared no one the civilians, the soldiers, even those considered the enemy soldiers.”During a time of war, some wished for peace, when hope came to them, they slowly formed a coalition to prevail against those who tried to control them. This is the story of such a war that went beyond human imagination, one that extended to the whole universe...(I apologize I'm really bad at summaries. Also, the title belongs to the book by Sun Tzu.)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Art of War

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who decided to read, I hope you enjoy it. I will be honest this story is kind of self-indulgent I'm just writing it for me to get distracted with life.  
>  I haven't watch Voltron in a while so I don't really remember a lot of details but I don't plan on watching it again from what I heard season 8 was really rushed. No offense but I ain't planning on watching just to get attached to it and have to finish all the seasons just to get disappointed in season 8. So a lot of the stuff in this fanfiction might be non-canon. Also, I'm not really sure which season my story starts but just know that it's after pidge finds her brother Matt. Also, I made this story contain the alpha/beta/omega dynamics (lowkey it just because I want them to have children in the future and they deserve happy endings since they're gonna probably be put through hell in my story) but that might be explained later since right now they're fighting a war so I'm not really focusing on that. The romance in my story probably won't be my main plot it most likely is the subplot since I don't know how to write romance but I'm still going to try it out. And the relationships are going to be with other people, since I don't really ship none of the paladins with each other I see them more like family. Anyway, this first chapter was supposed to be a prologue but I ended up making it an outsider P.O.V for some reason (I really don't know why). Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistake. Also " " means something said aloud while ' ' means a thought.
> 
> Voltron Legendary Defenders belongs to DreamWorks, not me.

“War is cruel and harsh, it brings pain and sorrow to those who lived through it. It spared no one the civilians, the soldiers, even those considered the enemy soldiers.”

During a time of war, some wished for peace, when hope came to them, they slowly formed a coalition to prevail against those who tried to control them. This is the story of such a war that went beyond human imagination, one that extended to the whole universe... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lance on your right!” yelled Keith through the comms. 

“I got it!” responded Lance as he shot the Galra ship that was about to attack him. The Galra warship exploded into another one while Lance maneuvered his lion away from the impact of the explosion. 

They were freeing a planet from the control of the Galra empire. The King of the planet called Nagalara was the one who requested it after hearing the word spread across the universe about Voltron. At first, he was hesitant given that if the Galra caught him trying to communicate with the Coalition his people would most likely be branded as traitors and killed by the Galra Empire.

The King who was named Dordan already saw his people get killed before and did not want to see more blood spill because of him. Still, with the advice of his loyal officials, he made contact with them secretly by using a video communication device. Hiding from the eyes of the Galra commander assigned to watch the movements of the people of Nagalara, the king asks for help from the Coalition. Princess Allura and the other leaders agreed to help, so they plan an attack on the Galra base in Nagalara which led to the battle that is happening now.

“Allura how long till the others get there?!” asks Shiro. He knew that the plan was to use the lions as a distraction so the rebels could launch an ambush on the base. But, still, it was getting dangerous for the paladins as more warships were coming to attack them. As two galra ships were aiming at Shiro’s black lion, a beam from the castle of lions shot them down.

“In less than a Dobosh Shiro! Matt, report your status!” shouted Allura through the comms. ”We just landed Allura” replied Matt. As he said that five cargo spaceships landed on the ground surrounded by trees and went unnoticed due to the battle happening far away. Each ship carried a large number of rebels all varying from different alien races. 

“Matt, this is the location that we were told?” asked one of the squad leaders.  
“Yeah, this is the location, they should be he-.” replied Matt mid-sentence when he turned around as he heard the rustling of bushes. The rebels also turned around with their weapons drawn as they heard the noise from the bushes as well. A figure approached them. “Identify yourself!” ask an alien with scales on his body. 

The figure that was now close to them was a teenage boy who had blue skin and snow-like hair that was tied in a small low ponytail. “I am the one to lead you to the secret entrance of the base. But we must hurry!” the boy told the rebels. Without hesitation, the rebels follow the boy who was taking them to the secret entrance that the Galra made. 

“Hey, can I ask what's your name?” questioned Matt as they were running through the trees.

“My name is Astro” replied nonchalantly Astro yet his face had a frown. 

“Astro, how did yall find out about the secret entrance that the Galra made?”

“My father and his officials discovered it when they were spying on the galra soldiers' movements.”

“Hang on, your dad is King Dordan?” questioned Matt. Astro nodded his head in response.

'I didn't expect that King Dordan would send his son as the guide.' 

“Not that it matters, but why exactly did the Galra build a secret entrance to their base? Isn’t the planet basically under their control. The King acts as a puppet for them….sorry um, Prince Astro.” interrupt bluntly Lulu, an alien rebel with cat-like features from a race called Lokuo. Few of the rebels were wondering the same thing, while the boy didn’t appear angry at the insult that Lulu told, it made the rebels believe that the young Prince knew that it was the truth. 

“My father asked the same thing, so he ordered a few of his men to observe the entrance and report any activity. A few weeks passed by and they reported that galra soldiers have been bringing Nagalraans inside the base,” explains Astro with a bitter expression. 

“I can guess that your people were never seen again once they entered the base” Matt dejectedly came to that conclusion. The sad truth that some of those fighting against the Galra Empire including Matt knew too well, was that the galrans enjoy watching deathmatches or experimenting on innocent people they consider “perfect subjects''. The rest of the journey was quiet until they arrived close to the entrance just a few meters away. Hidden from the soldiers guarding the entrance, the rebels drew their weapons and got ready to launch their ambush. 

Suddenly Astro spoke in a low, daunting tone “That’s why I will make these damn galran soldiers bleed for the pain that my people had to go through all these years. We’re no longer going to act like slaves for them.” With that statement Astro took out two doubled-edged daggers from their scabbard, ready to start the ambush that would free his people. The rebels took that as a signal and now the battle was happening in the sky and on the ground.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why are the paladins here!” shouted the Galran commander, wrinkles on his face showing how much he had age during the war. With the noises of the battle happening outside, he started to stress out more. 

'Quiznak I was barely able to rise in rank with this job of monitoring this pathetic planet, it's going to go down because of the paladins!' thought the commander. He began to mutter curses over his luck when a galra soldier came to report to him “Commander Suz the paladins are slowly advancing toward the base! What do we do?! ” 

“Deploy more ships, we must do everything to force the paladins of Voltron to surrender from attacking this base!” ordered Commander Suz from the center of the control room. He then turned around to speak to the man behind him, who had blue skin and short white hair. 

“I don’t suppose that you had any involvement with this attack...King Dordan... If you did then prepare yourself because the Galra Empire punishes traitors severely.”

“I would not dare go against the Galra Empire, Commander Suz,” replied King Dordan without hesitation. 

‘Though I hope you are the one to die a painful death, Commander ’ thought King Dordan, his two loyal officials next to him had similar thoughts. Right now, they were inside the base as a precaution in case the paladins had decided to first go to the castle where King Dordan had resided a few hours ago. The galra soldiers who escort them told King Dordan the excuse that it was for his safety as well in case the debris from the explosion caused by the battle lands at the castle. 

‘Utter bullshit, they should have just told me straight forward that I was a hostage for them so they could threaten the paladins if they landed on the base!’ angrily thought King Dordon. They were practically forced out of the castle with the pathetic excuse the galra gave him. 

‘At least they weren't threatening the lives of my officials or people. And my people have a chance to escape the battle.’

Now, the three Nagalraans were in the wolves' den waiting for the moment that they anticipated would happen at any time. Yet they were still apprehensive over the whole plan about what could happen if they failed. After all, the Galra Empire is willing to kill a whole race if they find it necessary for their cause. ‘At least Astro is not here, still, he’s probably already fighting at this moment...please stay safe my son.’ was the thought that King Dordan had even though he was surrounded by the enemy.

“Your right, you can’t be that stupid to try to revolt given what happened the last time you did” responds arrogantly Commander Suz. Unaware of the glares he’s received from the two nagalraans next to the King. King Dordan gritted his teeth from anger, he knew that it was his fault that the revolt ended badly because he was too naive into thinking that all his officials would agree to it. Greed and power would drive anyone to do things even betraying your people to achieve it. The Galra Empire knew that too well and use it to their advantage. Because of those officials’ betrayal, King Dordan had to watch half of his men die in front of him, and the women he loved due to that mistake. He still remembers the scene of his men getting murder, the blood spilling from their bodies, the puddles of blood in front of him, the pleading from some of his men, and the tears that he shed witnessing it all of it was still vivid in his memory. It wasn’t enough from the Galra Empire they killed the women he loved and the mother of his only son Astro, who was barely a child during that time. 

‘Once the plan succeeds, I plan to kill those damn traitors painfully!’ planned the resentful King. As the galra soldiers were running around and following orders, the three nagalraans look as if they were harmless when in reality they had daggers under the wrist of their clothes preparing to take them out at any minute. All of a sudden a galra soldier came running towards the control room and shouted “Commander, the rebels have invaded the base!!” 

“What! How is that possible we didn’t get any reports about the rebels and the main entrance should have informed us when they invade!” yelled Commander Suz, his luck was getting worst. “That’s the thing Commander they didn’t enter the main entrance it was as if they show up in thin air!” reported the soldier. 

‘Shit!! did they discover the secret entrance that we use but, that impossible only I and a few other soldiers knew about it unless…’ the Commander was thinking when he suddenly realized something. He went to pull out his sword from his side when he felt a dagger near his throat and frozed his actions.

“So, I was right it was you who’s aided the coalition for this battle!” snarled Commander Suz as he turns his head to see King Dordan holding the dagger near his neck. The man behind him had a blank expression and responded “Your right I aided the coalition.” 

“Commander!” shouted all the galra soldiers in the control room and on reflex drew out their weapons aiming them at the three nagalraans. However, they did not dare to shoot because their commander was in danger. 

"Lower your weapons or your commander dies" ordered King Dordan as he grabs the galra commander’s head so he couldn’t move. 

"No way in hell we’re doing what you ask! It all of us against you three! " were some of the responses from the galra soldiers, on clue King Dordan push his dagger to the commander’s neck drawing some blood. They immediately stop, unsure what to do since their commander was a hostage if they shoot and kill the three nagalraans their commander would be caught in the crossfire. ‘Don’t shoot you idiots I don’t want to die this way!!’ thought Commander Suz, he worked so hard to achieve his rank of commander. He fought in many battles, and betray many of his so-called friends to reach this position of power and was thinking that he could not die this way.  
“King Dordan you do realize what is going to happen to your people because of your betrayal against the Galra empire. The first time we were merciful but this time we won’t be” threatened Commander Suz thinking that it would give fear towards the three traitors. However, the three nagalraans were unfazed by the threat, they knew that if they failed then their race would be exterminated by the galra empire. Loud noises were heard outside the base that brought many galra soldiers back to the situation they’re in right now. They were surrounded on all sides with the paladins attacking from the sky, the rebels were inside the base attacking, and now their commander is being held as a hostage. 

Many of them were starting to get nervous over the situation not sure what to do and started to lower their weapons. ‘Fuck! I didn’t think it could get worst what can I do! I don’t want to die like this noo I refused to accept this! Ugh, only if those stupid officials we bribe could have told us this fucking revolt was going to happen!’ Commander Suz started to panic over his predicament. Suddenly one of the weapons of the galra soldiers went off and it shot the dagger that was on Commander Suz neck. There was a moment of silence when the galra soldiers and the nagalraans stared in the direction that the shot was fired. A tall female galra soldier with pointed ears held the gun. “Lieutenant Thun!” were shouts of the soldiers. Lieutenant Thun was ignoring their shouts and coldly stared at the nagalraans especially at the King who was holding his injured hand that he used to hold the dagger. On the sideline, Commander Suz regains his composure from what just happen and stood up to move away from the crossfire. 

“Good job Lieutenant Thun. You were able to help me and manage to capture the traitors alive,” spoke Commander Suz as if he wasn’t panicking five minutes ago. ‘What the hell were you thinking! Were you trying to kill me!’ was what Commander Suz internally wanted to ask. 

“I saw an opening and took it Commander” simply respond Lieutenant Thun. However, Lieutenant Thun was thinking about how she lost her chance in killing Commander Suz by getting him caught in the crossfire. ‘Tch I wanted to kill him but we need to get out of this situation first.’ 

“Well, it seems to me King Dordan that the tables have turned. Hurry up and kill them, we must leave this planet!” ordered Commander Suz as the three nagalraans were defenseless. ‘This planet is probably going to become part of the Coalition. So I’m going to give them a gift-the dead body of their king.’ started to smile Commander Suz. He watches as his soldiers aim their weapons toward the nagalraans, their fingers ready to press the trigger when he noticed that the officials of the king were oddly calm even though they’re about to die. While King Dordan who was behind his officials was grinning like a Cheshire cat. This made Commander Suz furious for some reason and he yelled, “Shoot these traitors!” 

"UGGHH!" Was heard before the galra soldiers had the chance to shoot. Commander Suz turned to his side to see that Lieutenant Thun had a spear with a large curved tip stab through her stomach. As the spear was pulled out from her stomach she collapsed to the ground coughing blood. Behind the injured Lieutenant appeared Matt wielding the spear. Astro was right in front of Commander Suz as he aims one of his dagger towards the commander’s head. Commander Suz quickly moves his body to avoid the dagger by mere seconds and without warning more rebels came rushing towards the control room firing their weapons, the galra soldiers forgetting their orders started to fight against the rebels. More chaos erupted in the control room. Commander Suz quickly pulls out his sword this time blocking the dagger making the clash of metal between the commander and the prince’s weapon. 

‘There's no way for me to escape!! I'm going to die at any moment!!' was the commander thought as he accepted his fate. Astro sneakily took out his second dagger and stab commander Suz in the right leg. The galran felt the stinging pain in his leg and quickly countered it by pushing back Astro with his sword. The boy was sent flying a few feet away from the commander who was able to gain his balance and stared coldly at the young nagalraan who was in front of him. “It seems that the prince is actually a good fighter?” ask the galran commander. 

"Give up Commander Suz there's no way out for you" spoke Astro ignoring Commander Suz question. "I rather died then admit surrender to the Coalition!" shouted the commander as he charges towards the prince. "Then died!!" yelled Astro, the fight between the two began again. Within the chaos of the battle inside the base, Matt ran towards where King Dordan was taking cover and quickly spoke to Allura through the video communication device. "Allura, we enter the control room initial phase 3!"

"Understood Matt, paladins we can initial phase 3," ordered Allura. The five paladins shouted different responses of agreement and commenced a direct attack towards the areas of the base where the galra warships were stationed at. They wanted to corner the Galran soldiers like a scared mouse. Quickly Allura returns to the screen that Matt was on and started to speak. "Matt make sure to evacuate King Dordan to safety."

"There is no need for that Princess Allura. I must also fight for the liberation of my people." Interrupted King Dordan as he observed the chaos of the battle. "Your majesty, please you must escape to safety.." insisted the two officials with worried expressions. But King Dordan said nothing and was focus on the fight between his son and commander Suz. The fight was getting more intense but it seems that the prince had the upper hand. However, Commander Suz’s brute strength was getting more fierce and that was dangerous.

'I'm ashamed, I stood back and let them hurt us for so many years' King Dordan gritted his teeth with memories of his people mistreatment but he felt he was to blame. He was supposed to be their king who protects them but he was weak. Aware of the fact that there were people out there who were fighting against the galra empire and helping free enslaved planets. While this made others have hope or get inspired in fighting back to regain their freedom. But, King Dordan was scared like any person is, every time the thought of fighting back came to his mind the memories would come back as if they were taunting him of his failure. Which was why he turned a blind eye to his people suffering and decide to wallow in guilt. He also wanted to protect his son, Astro who was the only thing that kept him sane. Ultimately it was his son that gave him the strength to ask for help from the Coalition.

_One month ago-_

_King Dordan was in his study hall, the only place where he could be himself without galra soldiers watching him. Quietly looking out through the window to the view of the city, he sees the figures of galra soldiers patrolling the streets and his people trying to avoid them by going the other way or avoid making eye contact. Sighing to himself, King Dordan was in deep thoughts since before coming to his study hall, he and his loyal officials had a serious discussion a few minutes prior. They were trying to persuade him into initial contact with the Coalition given that rumors have spread about Voltron and the paladins. However, King Dordan was still hesitant about it and told his loyal officials to avoid that subject for a while. They respect his order since they knew that what they were saying could end up with all of them dead._

_“I’m kind of surprised that they stood by my side for this long.” Spoke King Dordan to no one in particular as he was thinking about the trust that his loyal officials still have for him after everything they went through. "I don't deserve it…" he said with a frown then a knock was heard, King Dordan put his guard up and role as king but still remain standing by the window._

_"Come in" calmly ordered the king as the door open the appearance of a young teenage boy appeared. Upon seeing who it was, the king let his guard down and had a small smile. "Astro, my son do need something?" questioned King Dordan. Usually, the king and his son would always eat lunch together given that his son would read books all morning till the afternoon. The king didn't mind since it would help distract his son from the reality of their world. However, today it seems that Astro was acting strange, he was staring at his father but did not respond to his question. King Dordan started to worry and walk where Astro was and rest his hands on his shoulders. "Astro is everything alright?"_

_"Father, why don't you agree to contact the Coalition for help?" Astro bluntly spoke as he broke the silence in the room. King Dordan flinched at the question that he never expected to hear from his son._

_"Astro where did you hear about that?"_

_"I accidentally overheard it when I headed to your room to show you a book I found interesting."_

_"Okay, but next time please be careful where you head off to, remember it's dangerous in the castle" explains the king. 'I have to tell the others to be careful about what they speak or they run the risk of being overheard.' King Dordan breathed a sigh of relief in realizing this early. However, that didn't change the tension in the room as Astro's question still remained unanswered. Unsure on how to respond King Dordan decide to keep it simple. "Astro it harder than it seems. Just forget what you heard and leave it me..okay."_

_However, Astro thought otherwise "But father if we contact the Coalition they can help us and we can finally be free! And the people would not be forced to do manual labor for the galra empire! And I know that the last time we try it ended in failure b-but.."_

_"Astro enough!!" yelled the king as he heard the rambling of his son. Astro went quiet because of his father's reaction. King Dordan, realizing he yelled, removed his hands from his son's shoulders and return to the window he was previously standing by with a solemn expression. "Astro, you and I know what would happen if the Galra Empire find out..we all be dead before we know it" replied King Dordan to his son._

_"I know father, but I know that you're also tired of see how the galra empire treats us like nothing but slaves" answered Astro as he regains his composure. "Father how long do we have to suffer… I know you blame yourself over the deaths of our people a-and m-mother's as well... But father isn't it time for us to stand up to fight one more time and with all due respect father I rather died fighting back than died without doing anything!" Astro shouted that last part of dying, taking King Dordan by surprise. The king turns his head around and saw his son who was staring at him with eyes full of determination and strength and he clenched his hands into fists. Suddenly the image of his teenage son was replaced with his son as a child whose eyes were blurring with unshed tears and was trying hard not to cry. King Dordan hugging him and trying to comfort his son who lost his mother while he was dying inside knowing that he lost his wife and the mother of his son because of his failure._

_'I kept thinking that if I shielded Astro from what was happening it would protect him. But I was wrong even though he witnesses what no child should see, he still has that will to fight...I guess he got that from you, Eliza.' King Dordan came to that conclusion as he saw the image of his beautiful wife with her long flowy white hair that he use to brush for her every morning next to his son. Wearing the same expression of eyes that was full of determination and strength._

_Sighing deeply King Dordan could see that his son was still as a statue waiting for his response. However, Astro was gripping the ends of his pants with his hands nervously similar to a child wanting to ask something. Although his expression on his face showed that he was serious, King Dordan finally realized that it was time and came to his decision that could change their lives. "Okay, Astro. We will ask the Coalition to help us." He stared at Astro as he made that statement, Astro looks at him in shock “Father are you serious?”_

_“Yes, it is finally time for us to fight back, I fail last time but this time I shall lay my life down to free our planet no matter what.” King Dordan answer without hesitation, knowing that his son in front of him was no longer a child who needed protection. “Don’t worry father this time I will fight by your side” Astro told his father._

_“I know, you been practicing your fighting skills haven’t you Astro.” stated the King._

_“What? Uh, father, I don't know what you’re talking about..'' ask the startled Astro._

_“Astro, I know for a fact that you haven’t been spending all morning till the afternoon in the library. Since there no way that your thin arms would have gain muscles from simple turning pages in books.” the king explains in a sarcastic tone. His son suddenly got embarrassed and his face got bright red contrasting his blue skin “F-Father my arms weren’t that thin!! And how long did you know?!”_

_“Astro you struggle in opening some of the doors in the castle because they were ‘too heavy'. And for a while, I didn’t mind since I thought it was beneficial for you, and look it was.” shrugged King Dordan._

_“Father!! I’m offended!!” whined Astro as the king started to laugh at his son’s embarrassment. Although deep inside King Dordan was proud of his son and his growth into adulthood. King Dordan then went to hug his son, Astro stagger for a minute from the action but he soon returns the gesture. “Your mother would be proud of you Astro. I’m proud of you too.” was what the King said as he hug his son. He could feel his son shaking with unsaid emotions from what he said but, he wanted him to know. “I know. I’m happy that I have you by my side father. This time we won’t fail, we will make mother proud.” said Astro as he hugged his father more tightly._

_“We will make her proud.” answer back King Dordan._

Present time...

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, King Dordan looks towards the video communication device that shows Princess Allura. “Princess Allura, I acted like a coward for most of my years but that ends today.” King Dordan reached towards his neck and ripped a necklace with a sword pendant. The small sword pendant then transforms into a life-size sword that fits the king’s hand surprising the others near him. Princess Allura and King Dordan made eye contact and she understood what he meant “I understand King Dordan. Matt, the others are already attacking the areas after that they will join you on the ground.” 

“Okay, Allura. Hopeful we have complete control of the base by then” stated Matt. Bidding each other goodbye and good luck, Matt turned off the video communication device and faced King Dordan who was holding the sword with his uninjured hand. His two officials were also armored with daggers. Taking that as a signal Matt got up from the spot they were taking cover and headed to the battle. The others followed him and started to fight against the Galran soldiers, slashing and stabbing the enemies in front of them. The loud explosions outside the control room remind Matt that his sister and friends were about to join him and the rebels on the ground. 

"Prince Astro is that the best you got!!" yelled Commander Suz who was on the brink of exhaustion, it was getting hard for him to breathe normally due to the injures that he received. Astro was going through a similar feeling given that he was starting to get exhausted with the attacks that Commander Suz was doing. "Why don’t you stay down you bastard!" Astro gritted his teeth in anger, cursing the galrans for their brute strength. Astro charges towards the galra commander hoping to injury him one more time for him to finally fall. Aiming his dagger to the throat of the enemy in front. Commander Suz quickly moved to the left to dodge it and swung his sword in front of him, clashing with Astro’s dagger again. Both were fighting for enough power to overpower the other. 

“Prince Astro, how long do you believe you can fight with those daggers of yours against my sword?” asked Commander Suz in a mocking tone as he and Astro were face to face behind their weapons and struggled for power. Astro ignored Commander Suz but subconsciously thought something similar. ‘He’s right! My daggers aren’t enough to fight against his sword not only that but his stupid brute strength makes it harder!’

Both were starting to show more signs of exhaustion yet neither one is willing to give up. Commander Suz noticed Astro distracted and decided to change tactics while his sword was clashing with Astro’s dagger. He extended his uninjured leg and kicked Astro’s leg causing the boy to fall down to the ground. ‘Shit! He caught me off guard!’ thought Astro as he tried to reach for the dagger that fell to the ground in front of him. However, Commander Suz already raised his sword to strike him on the ground. With no other choice, Astro closed his eyes as accepting his fate. Instead, a loud scream in front of him was heard which made him open his eyes again. He saw that Commander Suz’s right arm was cut off. He was using his left hand to cover his wound as blood was flowing out, screaming in an agony he dropped to the ground from the pain and the exhaustion. Slowly turned his head to face the person behind him. 

Astro who slowly regained his senses from the near-death he almost had, moved his attention and looked to where Commander Suz was staring at. His father stood there with his sword cover in blood and on the ground near him was the right arm of Commander Suz that was still holding onto the sword. King Dordan stared coldly at Commander Suz who was kneeling on the ground. "Astro can you get up?" Ask King Dordan.

"Yeah” responded Astro. As he got up, he went to where his father was standing and saw that the others were close to defeating the galra soldiers. Some of the rebels were finishing off the few remaining ones. The bodies of the glara soldiers were all over the control room dead from different wounds. Astro could see some of the bodies lying, he saw that their eyes were so lifeless and it seemed as if they were afraid to die even though they put everyone on this planet through hell. 

‘It was either them or your people..’ was all Astro thought as guilt started taking over his mind and heart. He averted his eyes away and heard Commander Suz speaking through ragged breaths. "It seems that... you have won..King Dordan..” 

“Your right commander.” 

“Then what are you waiting for to kill me!! I know you want to!” cries out Commander Suz before coughing up more blood. The galran who used to proudly boasted about his position of power and hurt the weak was now nothing more than powerless at the mercy of those he considered weak once. King Dordan said nothing and began walking to the kneeling commander. Commander Suz let out a cry when King Dordan grabs his hair making him lift his head up to look at him. As he did Commander Suz saw King Dordan eyes filled with pure anger and hatred as he coldly stated the galran commander's fate. “Commander Suz killing you now is letting you off easy. Making you die a painful and miserable death is way better in my opinion and besides we haven’t got any information out of you yet.” Commander Suz felt fear for the first time in forever and started to imagine the hell that awaited him. With that he entered despair with no hope of escape and fell to the ground as he stared at the legs of the ones who defeated him. 

“Bedo, go to the city and bring some of the soldiers here to imprison commander suz but before that make sure to stop the bleed in his arm. We can't have him die this early,” ordered King Dordan to his official. “Yes, your majesty.” responded the official named Bedo before he left. King Dordan turned his attention to his other official and ordered the start of his revenge he wanted. “Niran, start the capture of those traitors.” Niran, understanding what her king meant quickly bow and rush to do it. 

King Dordan returned his attention back to his son and carefully checked for any serious injuries. “I’m okay father. No serious injuries, just some minor ones.” ensure Astro. Breathing a sigh of relief King Dordan rested his hands on Astro's shoulders and gave a small smile. “We did it.” said the King. “ We did it.' replied Astro with a smile. 

The rebels also celebrated the victory for another reason, they gain one more ally in their war against the Galra Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first chapter... I was going for an easy first chapter but it kind of escalates to this. (I kind of felt I put too much dialogue in my story.) Anyways the rest of the story is going to be on the paladins, I might every once in a while switch it to an outsider P.O.V. My writing skills aren't the best but I hope y'all enjoy the chapter  
> And I really don't know how often I update but I try every month if possible.


End file.
